Semi-Active Laser (SAL) guided missile systems are used when destruction of a specific target requires precision. In some cases, such precision is needed to minimize collateral damage. In some cases, such precision is wanted to ensure that a high-value target is destroyed.
The principle of operation of SAL guided missile systems is to “paint” or designate a target with energy that is perceivable by a missile. In some cases, Short-Wave Infrared Radiation (SWIR) is used in such target designation. A forward positioned soldier may direct a SWIR laser at a target desired to be eliminated.
A missile equipped with an SWIR quadrature detector then seeks a signature of the target being painted. When the SWIR quadrature detector acquires the signature of the SWIR energy illuminating the target, the missile guidance system directs the missile toward the painted target.
Some missiles are also equipped with camera systems. These camera systems, for example, have been used in missiles that have dual seeking modes. Missiles equipped with SWIR cameras, however, have not used images obtained from these systems for SAL designated target detection due to a relatively low signal to noise ratio of images.